Disciples Of Korangar
by AustinC96
Summary: Back when ESO was first announced, my friend, Naiek, and I started a guild known as the Disciples Of Korangar (DoK). We eventually had to shut it down, due to his withdrawal. It's quite a shame. But, on the bright side, I wrote a very interesting lore, that I think you'll enjoy.


Back when ESO was first announced, my friend, Naiek, and I started a guild known as the Disciples Of Korangar (DoK). We eventually had to shut it down, due to his withdrawal. It's quite a shame. But, on the bright side, I wrote a very interesting lore, that I think you'll enjoy. Here you are:

**(Finally! Finally the Discipleship of Korangar has been written in time. We have a new lore, historically accurate, and in the words of our leader, Naiek Kaaven "It's amazing, I must say. You did a wonderful job. It even ties in to how we're starting, yet it's a legacy that's been followed for generations. I like it better than the old lore, by far!" So here it is. The history of the Disciples of Korangar.)**

**The story of the Disciples of Korangar dates back to dawn of the 1st era. When Nirn was but a child to what we know it now. As most Citizens of Nirn know, the Ayleids are a mysterious race. Little is known of them. There is one man, however, that held the history of the Ayleids, or "Wild Elves" in his very hands. His name was Ezekiel Levi. He was a follower of King Eplear, founder of the Camoran Dynasty. Because of King Eplear, Ezekiel was a soldier, stationed near the White-Gold Tower, in what was soon to be The Imperial City. Ezekiel grew to know the Ayleids well, and began earning their trust, and with that, began learning their secrets.**

**He knew that he could not tell King Eplear the information that he had obtained from the Elves. He knew if the Elves were to find out that he was sharing their secrets they would execute him, or worse: Execute the King. So, Ezekiel Levi began writing a journal containing all the information he had learned about the mysterious Ayleids and their arcane secrets. Years had passed, and Ezekiel had found that he knew everything that the Ayleids had to hide. He soon realized that if King Eplear was to get his hands on this book, lord knows what the Ayleids would do. There would be no way in Aetherius or Oblivion that King Eplear's armies would be able to stand against the Elves.**

**One day, Libiar was pestering around the quarters. Everyone knew Libiar was a pest; he would shovel around in the quarters looking for anything he could make some coin from. Numerous people, both guards and soldiers, would report him to higher authorities, but the King would not listen. You see, Libiar was the King's nephew. So, he could****_never do anything wrong!_**

**So, Libiar entered Ezekiel's room with caution. He knew something wasn't right with him; The way he'd been acting, how he would leave meetings with the Ayleids and head directly to his quarters. Libiar looked high and low for anything interesting or suspicious. Sure enough, he found the book. He sat on Ezekiel's bed and began to read. He eyes lit up brighter as he read on.**

**Unfortunately for Libiar, Ezekiel had come back to his quarters early, supposedly to write another entry in his journal. The moment he laid eyes on Libiar with the book, he knew Libiar would tell King Eplear. He began to chase him all around the lower levels of the Tower. Libiar still had the book in his arms. Ezekiel eventually caught up and tackled him. He was successfully able to free the book, but Libiar escaped.**

**Ezekiel knew Libiar would tell the King, and that he would die if he did not give up the book. He ran back to his quarters and began to pack his things. He was confronted by his best friend, Psora. He informed Ezekiel that King Eplear demanded the book or his execution. Ezekiel explained how valuable the book was, and that the King cannot gain possession of it. He said that he would escape through the tunnels below the Tower and hide the book in an empty barrel outside the east gate.**

**Psora was instructed to find the book, pass it on to his son, and tell him to find Ezekiel's son. Psora agreed, and said that he would create a diversion to give Ezekiel more time. Ezekiel made it out, hid the book, and proceeded on with his life. Psora, however, did not find it. The barrel had been taken, filled with various wares and shipped off to another land.**

**A few years later, Psora was released from King Harald's army. He found a spouse and had a baby boy, which he named Korangar. Psora would tell little Korangar stories about his Uncle Zeke and the book of the Wild Elves. He said that if Korangar was to ever come across such a book, to never, ever let anyone read it. Korangar grew up and met a wife, then had a son of his own.**

**Many generations passed until Korangar XXIV was born in 2E 552. The story was passed onto him. As a young boy, he made a friend by the name of Marshall Everwood, a Nord from Cyrodiil (Go figure). Korangar and Mars grew up to be best friends, and then war buddies, then… Mars… Korangar was slain in war, by a High Elf who, supposedly, knew about the book. Mars swore to Korangar that he would find that book, and he intended to keep that promise.**

**Not long before that, Mars and Korangar had come across a traveling Argonian. He introduced himself as Naiek Kaaven. The three fought together. When Korangar passed, Naiek vowed to help Mars in his search for Ezekiel's Book.**

"**_We are the Disciples of Korangar. We follow what the descendent of Psora, follower of Ezekiel Levi, has taught us. We will cross any valley, swim any sea, and conquer any land. We will find Ezekiel's Journal and ensure a rightful King to the throne of Cyrodiil._****" – Marshall Everwood**


End file.
